


separate your whites, darks, and colors

by deplore



Series: Holiday Season 2014 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, early morning laundry adventures: we've all been there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can tell a lot about people by what they look like when they think nobody else is going to see them, Mayuzumi thinks, but when he walks into the Rakuzan dorm’s laundry room at 2 in the morning to find Akashi Seijuurou sitting with his back against a running dryer reading a textbook on world history, Mayuzumi is not entirely sure what to make of the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	separate your whites, darks, and colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



> Prompt: "Met doing laundry at 2am" AU. This....... is not an AU, I'm sorry _( :3 / Takes place post-WC. For some reason, I've been operating under the arbitrary assumption that Oreshi sticks to his guns and continues addressing Mayuzumi politely and I'm not sure why, but there you go.
> 
> Shout-out to everybody who has lived in a dorm before and done laundry at absolutely absurd times of the day/night, partially because lol dorm living and also because _there are never machines free at convenient times_.

You can tell a lot about people by what they look like when they think nobody else is going to see them, Mayuzumi thinks, but when he walks into the Rakuzan dorm’s laundry room at 2 in the morning to find Akashi Seijuurou sitting with his back against a running dryer reading a textbook on world history, Mayuzumi is not entirely sure what to make of the scene. For one thing, it’s the most casual he’s ever seen Akashi dressed before – in fact, it’s the first time that he’s seen Akashi wear anything that isn’t the Rakuzan uniform or part of the basketball uniform – but he’s wearing a mildly misshapen cardigan resting over his shoulders rather than putting his arms through the sleeves and Mayuzumi kind of wants to laugh at how bourgeois the look is.

Mayuzumi sets his basket of dirty clothes down on the floor, decides it would be stupid to turn back on account of feeling conscious of Akashi’s presence, further decides that it would be even more stupid to turn back on account of the fact that he doesn’t have anything clean left to wear, and hefts onto an empty washing machine a bottle of detergent and a light novel he’s brought to pass the time during the rinse cycle.

At the sound of somebody using the laundry room, Akashi looks up from the book he’s reading and straightens up a little when he notices he has company. “Mayuzumi-san,” he says, tilting his head politely.

“You know there are better places to study, right?” Mayuzumi asks as he begins shoving his clothes into the washer.

“The library closes after 11PM, and I think I’d probably disturb my roommate studying at this time of night,” Akashi replies. (Mayuzumi’s tempted to be surprised that Akashi has a roommate for a moment, because he’s always thought of Akashi as being the solitary sort, but then he remembers that first years almost always have doubles.) Akashi shrugs, and then adds: “Besides, I like the ambient noise.”

Mayuzumi pours detergent into the machine and starts up a wash cycle. “Well, to each their own.”

“That,” Akashi admits, wrinkling his nose slightly, “and I need to do my laundry now or else I won’t have any clothes to wear this weekend.”

There’s a pause. Mayuzumi makes an attempt at restraining himself for approximately three seconds before he breaks out into a smirk. “I can’t believe this, Akashi Seijuurou is running out of clean underwear. What would all those smitten girls think of you now?” he asks.

“Probably that it’s surprisingly endearing,” Akashi replies. Mayuzumi can tell it’s a serious answer, and he has to internally admit that Akashi is almost certainly right about that. “Anyway… isn’t that exactly the same reason that you’re here, Mayuzumi-san? You even brought something to read, too.”

“It’s just a little more casual than centuries of conquest and warring, but yes,” Mayuzumi says dryly. “Surely you don’t actually have to study for winter exams, do you?”

“Not particularly,” Akashi says in a tone that’s not even the least bit humble. Mayuzumi catches himself before his lips turn upward at how blunt the answer is. “But I didn’t have any leisure reading on hand, so I’m making do with the War of the Roses instead.”

Just then, the drier Akashi’s sitting against stills – Mayuzumi watches quietly as Akashi unloads his laundry and observes. Unsurprisingly, he notes, most of Akashi’s clothes are conservative monochromatic shades, but there are a few brightly-colored articles that seem a little at odds with the white-black-light blue that Akashi seems to favor. “Too bad,” he drawls as Akashi finishes up. “I was going to offer to trade.”

Akashi picks up his basket and offers yet another polite smile. “Next time, I’ll take you up on that, Mayuzumi-san,” he says, before turning to leave.


End file.
